


Family bond

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abused Isaac, Baby!Isaac, Bruises, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Graduate, Reader x Derek Hale, Reader x Parrish, reader - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N comes back from university to find out that her baby brother, Isaac has been subjected to drunken violence from their father and is called to the Sheriff's station the next day to take him in. From then on she is faced with challenges on being a graduate to becoming a single parent and taking in her baby brother. She later meets with an unexpected friend who gives her a helping hand.





	1. I'm coming home to you

The trunk of the car was packed and the moving van in front gave Y/N a thumbs up that they were ready to go. After three years university, she had finally done the impossible and now it was time to head back to her home town - Beacon Hills. Y/N thought about staying within the city to pursue her career but deep down she knew she had to go back home for her baby brother, Isaac. After her mother had left them with their father since she could remember. Her father had a history of drinking whenever things would go downhill. Not long after starting university, her younger brother Camden had passed away at the sweet age of 13 from a tragic sports incident and her baby brother Isaac was the only family she had left.   
She started the engine and drove out first giving the moving van behind her a nod as they followed behind her as she began her journey home. Thankfully it was only a two hour drive home to her small apartment. She drove down the long winding roads admiring the scenery around her. The bright green fields with a few grazing sheep and the odd farm houses in the distance. She soon reached the town and breathed a sigh of relief. It looked exactly the same as it did before she had left. She arrived at her apartment and opened it up letting the moving guys in.   
Once they had left, she decided the take a shower and relax in her pyjamas on the couch whilst watching tv as she ordered pizza from her favourite place before going to bed.   
She was glad to be home.  
~ The next day ~  
Y/N woke up late that morning. She leaned over in bed and stretched looking at her alarm clock on the bedside table that read 10:11am. She trudged downstairs in her robe and slippers and made herself a mug of coffee and some chocolate chip pancakes as she sat down in the living room lounging around for a while before getting changed and heading out in to the town to see a few job vacancies she had her eyes on. As she took the last bite of her pancakes, her phone began to vibrate on the seat next to her.  
‘’Hello?’’ She asked down the line answering immediately.  
‘’Hello, am I speaking with Y/N Lahey?’’ a deep male voice asked on the other line.  
‘’Yes, who’s calling?’’ she asked curiously.  
‘’This is Sheriff Stilinski, we have a situation regarding your brother and need you to come down to station in the next hour. Would that be possible?’’ he asked, his voice calm and collected.  
‘’Isaac? Is everything ok?’’ she asked worried.  
‘’I need you to stay calm. I’ll explain everything when you get here. Deputy Parrish will meet you at the front,’’ he told her and hung up.  
Panic set through Y/N as she scrambled into the kitchen putting her dishes in the sink and hurried to her room quickly changing into her shirt and jeans before grabbing her keys and phone and heading down to the station as she was asked. She parked up by the entrance and headed in.  
‘’Y/N Lahey?’’ Deputy Parrish asked. She nodded.  
‘’I’m Deputy Parrish. The Sheriff is waiting for you in his office,’’ he told her promptly.  
‘’And my brother?’’, she asked anxiously.  
‘’He’s waiting in the office,’’ he told her.  
Deputy Parrish let Y/N into the office where she saw Isaac slumped down in his seat sniffling and noticed purple bruises on his face as he curled away into his chair shaking.  
‘’Isaac?’’ Y/N called gently trying to stop her voice from breaking seeing him like this. Isaac looked up at the familiar voice and before him saw his big sister. He began to cry and raised his arms up at her to be picked up.  
‘’Oh my god, Isaac! What happened? Are you ok?’’ she asked scooping the boy into her arms and holding him close to her as she ran her fingers through his curls.  
‘’Daddy bad,’’ Isaac whimpered as he rest against her shoulder holding on to her.  
‘’Y/N, please sit down. We need to talk about your father.’’ Sheriff Stilinksi told her with sadness in his voice.  
Y/N sat down opposite the Sheriff as he began to explain to her the recent events that had happened.  
‘’Do you recall your father drinking or becoming violent when he did?’’ he asked her.  
‘’Most of the time but whenever it would get too much, I’d take Isaac up to my room and we’d stay up there for most of the time until he was passed out or he’d left the house,’’ Y/N explained.  
‘’Did he ever hit you or Isaac?’’ He questioned further.  
‘’He sent me to the emergency room when I was 13 with a broken arm and he told nurse McCall that I’d fallen down the stairs. That I had just been clumsy. As for Isaac, I wouldn’t let him get close enough to hurt him. Are you telling me my father did this to him?’’ she continued.  
‘’We got a call from your neighbour about a domestic disturbance and I was the first one there to check it out,’’ Deputy Parrish explained.  
‘’I found Isaac cowered in the corner of the kitchen and your father passed out on the floor. Once he came round, I arrested him and brought him here’’ He told her.  
‘’Where is he now?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’In a holding cell.’’ Sheriff Stilinski assured her.  
‘’I called you in because we need to discuss Isaac’s living arrangement. You’re his only family now. Would you consider taking him in to your care?’’ He asked her.  
‘’Absolutely. He needs me,’’ Y/N told him and she pressed a kiss to her baby brother’s forehead.  
‘’I’m so sorry, Isaac,’’ she whispered to him pressing a kiss to his crown. Deputy Parrish placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
‘’This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know it would escalate to this,’’ he told her.  
‘’But I knew he was violent when drinking. I should have just taken him with me when I went away to university. I can’t believe this,’’ she stated mostly to herself as she tried to stop her tears from falling.  
‘’Y/N, this isn’t your fault. The main thing is we caught him before it got any worse. His injuries are very minor but I’d like Deputy Parrish to escort you to the hospital to get them checked after we’re done here. I’ll come by your apartment tomorrow with the social worker to go through what’s happening next with Isaac’s arrangements and your father’s trial,’’ He told her writing down a time on a post it note with his number before handing it to her.  
‘’That’s fine and I don’t care what happens to that man as long as he rots in jail for the rest of his life,’’ She told him angrily. Sheriff Stilinski sighed understanding her anger.   
How could someone hurt such a small innocent child?  
After saying their goodbyes, Y/N thanked the Sheriff for his time and followed Deputy Parrish out to the police car as he escorted them to the hospital where Melissa McCall, the assigned nurse was waiting for them.  
‘’Thank you for doing this, Deputy,’’ Y/N thanked the handsome deputy as she ran her fingers through Isaac’s curls as he rest comfortably in her arms.  
‘’It’s no problem at all and please call me Jordan,’’ he replied flashing a heart melting smile as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror.  
‘’Thank you, Jordan,’’ Y/N replied smiling back at the handsome deputy.


	2. The Doctor's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N takes Isaac to the doctors for a check up, Deputy Parrish accompanies her and later she takes Isaac to the park to let him play and help him forget about everything that happened after reassuring him that she would always be there for him.

Y/N arrived at the hospital holding Isaac in her arms.   
"Come on kiddo, we need to go see the doctor." She told him.   
"Am I sick?" Isaac asked looking up at her.   
"No, the doctor just needs to check you to make sure you're ok." She reassured him with a sad smile.   
"Will you s'ay wit' me?" He asked her.   
"I'm here right. You're never going to be alone ever again. I'm here now." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
A nurse met them at the reception telling them that they were expecting them and took them straight through to a small room where they waited for the doctor.   
"I don't have to stay if you don't want me to." Deputy Parrish told her.   
"I'd actually feel better if you did." She told him with a sad smile.   
"I'll here in the room with you." He reassured her. She nodded in appreciation. Parrish stood outside of the room to give them some privacy reassuring her he was there if she needed him. 

The doctor soon arrived with Isaac's case file.  
"Hi, I'm Dr Anderson. I'm sorry to hear what happened." He began.   
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Y/N. I'm Isaac's older sister." She introduced herself.   
"I'll be the one you see when bring in Isaac for his appointments. I understand you're going to be his legal guardian?" He asked her.   
"Yes that's right." She replied. 

After getting to know them just a little but by asking general questions and introducing himself to Isaac who was quiet and shy. He proceeded to tell Y/N about Isaac's examination.   
"Can you have Isaac sit on the table with his shirt off." He instructed her. Y/N nodded and did as he asked. She sat Isaac on the table and took off his shirt and couldn't help but gasp when she saw the red marks and purple bruises on his small tender frame. Isaac clutched on to her shirt as he hid his face against her.   
"It's ok. I'm here, kiddo." She reassured him smoothing his curls away from his face. 

The doctor prodded Isaac's frame with gloved hands causing the toddler to whine and whimper   
"It's ok. It's ok." Y/N continued to reassure him.   
After Isaac's examination, she was reassured that internally he was fine and the marks and bruises would fade over time.   
"He's going to be ok?" She asked crying tears of happiness.   
"He's going to be fine. He going to need time to heal but now that you're here to protect him he should be better in no time. However, I will prescribe some painkillers for him. Some areas seemed to be more tender than others so it'll help with the pain." Dr Anderson stated handing her a quickly scribbled out prescription.   
"Thank you, Dr". Y/N replied shaking his hand. She put Isaac's shirt back on and picked him back up carrying him in her arms as she headed outside to meet Parrish.   
"Did everything go ok?". He asked. Y/N nodded.   
"Hey Isaac. How're you doing, bud?" He greeted the toddler who stayed quiet in Y/N's arms.   
"He's got some marks and bruises on his stomach and back but internally he's fine. Dr Anderson gave me some painkillers for him to help with the pain." She repeated.   
"Alright, well now that that's done. All I have to do is take you home." He told her.   
"Thank you, I appreciate it." She thanked him.   
"Are we goin' hom' now?" Isaac asked her rubbing his eyes.   
"We're going home, kiddo." She told him gently rubbing his back as she climbed into the back of the cop car as Parrish took them home.   
"Thank you everything today, Jordan. Would you like to come in for coffee?" She asked him.   
"Thank you but I need to get back to the station. Next time?" He asked her. Y/N smiled, nodded and waved goodbye as she took Isaac into her apartment.   
"Oh before I go. Here's my number just in case you need anything." He smiled handing her a card with his number on it.   
"Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled and waved goodbye as he headed back to his car and drove back to the station. 

As soon as Y/N placed Isaac on the couch, he had immediately drifted off to sleep. She laid him down more comfortably letting him nap for an hour or so as she headed into the kitchen to make him his favourite snack for when he woke up and also prepare lunch of a quick chicken pasta bake - also one of Isaac's dishes when she used to cook whilst living at home. She cut up a small fruit platter and took out the nutella jar for when he woke up. The pasta bake was in the oven so she decided to make herself a mug of coffee and relax on the couch watching tv for a while as she sat beside Isaac watching over him. She sighed and ran her fingers through his golden curls watching him rest. He didn't deserve any of this. 

~ the next day ~ 

Y/N decided to take Isaac to the park to take his mind off everything that had happened. She packed some snacks and they walked down the street to their nearby park. She sat down on the bench and let Isaac go play. At first he was shy but she took him over to the slide knowing it was his favourite and helped him climb up.   
"Climb up and catch you at the bottom." She told him. She stood at the bottom and clapped her hands at him to come down and promised she'd catch him.   
"You pwomise?" Isaac asked her.   
"I promise. Come on, I thought the slide was your favourite?" She asked him.   
"It is." Isaac called back.   
"Then what're you waiting for, come on?" She urged him. Isaac slid down and giggled remembering how much he used to love playing on the slide. Y/N caught him at the bottom and picked up him blowing a raspberry on his cheek making his laugh.   
"See, I told you it'd be fun." She replied.   
"Again!" Isaac told her clapping his hands. Y/N chuckled and put him down.   
"Ok can you go climb up the stairs by yourself or shall I come?" She called to him.   
"I can do it. Im'a big boy." He told her proudly.  
"I know you are, kiddo." She chuckled and met him at the bottom of the slide as he sat down ready to go again. Once he'd had enough on the slide, Isaac held her hand and pulled her towards the swings.   
"I wanna!" Isaac tugged her hands pulling her behind him.   
"Ok ok, I'm coming." She giggled as she scooped him and placed him in the free swing next to two other small children. Once she pushed him and he was enjoying himself, she sat down on the bench with some of the other parents and watched him even snapping a few pictures of him.   
"Your son is adorable". One of the parents commented.   
"Oh he's not my...he's my baby brother but thank you" She corrected her.   
"I see." The older lady with a long brown hair stated with a smile. They sat talking for a while until Isaac called for Y/N.   
"Y/N! Y/N!" Isaac called her swinging his legs and making grabbing hands at her. Y/N stopped the swing immediately.  
"Isaac? What is it, what's wrong?" She asked him. Isaac shook his head.   
"I wann' go in da sand now". He told her with such urgency.   
"Isaac, you scared me. I thought something happened." She told him and sighed relieved and took him out.   
"Ok you can play in the sandbox for a bit but then we have to head back." She told him. Isaac pouted at her not wanting to go back so soon.   
"Play wiff me." Isaac told her tugging on her sleeve. Y/N sat beside him on the wooden ledge not wanting to get sand all over her. She watched him build a sandcastle and began shoveling sand into the bucket. He crawled to get another tool and handed it to Y/N as she helped him.   
"Is gonna be big!" Isaac told her enthusiastically.   
"As big as the moon!" Y/N replied. Isaac giggled and shook his head.   
"What why not?" She asked him.   
"Das too big!" He told her still giggling. 

After an hour of playing in the sandbox, she told Isaac it was time to go back home.  
"Do we av to?" He asked her pouting as he held her hand.   
"Yeah, we do. It's almost lunch time. Aren't you hungry? You only had a juicebox and some apples at snack time." She told him patting his clothes down and picking up Isaac's backpack as they headed back home.   
"Ima ti'ed." Isaac yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.   
"Can cawwy me?" He asked her holding his arms out to her.   
"Alright, but try to stay awake. You need a bath when you get in and then you can take a nap." She told him. Isaac groaned tiredly against her. 

After reaching home, Isaac was out like a night. Playing at the park had really tired him out so she opted to let him nap on the couch for a while as she got things for his bath ready after he woke up. She headed into the bathroom and took out a bath towel putting it on the towel rack before heading to the bedroom to take out a fresh pair of clothes for Isaac including some soft get pants and a soft print t shirt laying it all out on the bed as she headed out to wake Isaac, there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this. This is slightly different to my usual pack mom style imagines but I'm going to give it my best go. Anyways, here's the first chapter so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
